Nessie's Mix
by IndependenceIndividuality
Summary: Jacob has a really weird, random playlist on his ipod. It's called 'Nessie's Mix', and Renesmee wants to know why.
1. The Playlist

_**A/N:**_ So . . . it's a new fic! Don't hit me - I missed you guys! I've been trying to write on about a hundred different things and this is the only project I've managed to have any manner of success on. Which is weird, considering it popped into my head about five hours ago. I'm excited about it, and I hope you guys like it. It'll be a short, multi-chap that basically consists of vignettes from here on out. As you can guess, each one will describe a song on the playlist and how it relates to Jake/Nessie. I've already got a few ideas, but if you have any you'd like to share, by all means let me know!

As for my other projects, and I have about a hundred between those WIPs that have been on hiatus, the things I'm working on that haven't been posted, and the ideas bouncing around in my head, they'll come out as soon as I can get them to. I've started college, and summer classes have wrapped up but I've been really involved with the mosque here (we've become official and are moving to a new location), Muslim Students Association (I'm VP), and Ramadan is coming up, not to mention everything that's going on in Libya. Anyway, point is: busy.

I'm always on twitter, so you need to find me there - **writeitaway**. I always answer my tweets. I'm gonna try to keep up with my reviews from here on out, but I don't see anyway I can reply all the ones I've let pile up - there are so many because you guys are so awesome. Anyway, please read, please enjoy, please keep in touch, even if it's to scream at me for not updating.

God, I've missed you guys.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>Nessie's Mix<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy! <em>Daddy!"<em>

With a running jump, forty pounds of excited little boy landed on Jacob Black's unsuspecting stomach. He oofed at the weight and pulled his face out of his wife's neck, where it had been resting. He jabbed her with his shoulder for laughing at him and looked down at their son.

"Yes, Masen?"

"Sarah has your ipod!" He all but shouted, both his hands balled into tiny fists that he held in front of him to help express the direness of the situation. "Your ipod we're not s'posed to touch - she has it! She has it _right now_!"

"Okay," Jacob said in as level a voice as he could. His eyes widened as his son literally shook with the glee of a tattling younger sibling. "Calm - calm down. Thank you for telling us, but next time you don't have to be so excited about it."

Beside him, Nessie had put _her_ face in his neck to keep from laughing. Her lips brushed his skin as she shook with the effort of keeping it in, much like little Masen on his lap here.

Masen bounced on Jacob's legs. "What are you gonna do to her?"

The four-year-old didn't even try to sound anything but absolutely delighted. His tiny, tanned fists were still balled up tight and his dark eyes were bright and shining. He was still shaking. Nessie shook a little harder too, and Jacob reckoned he needed to get rid of his son before she broke. He let himself smile, a little. He couldn't help it.

"We've got it from here, thank you," he said, picking Masen up and setting him on his feet. He was surprised he didn't do a jig. "Go play in your room while me and Momma handle it. Call Sarah in here."

Masen's eyes lit up and he literally galloped from the room, one arm held straight up in the air. For what reason, Jacob didn't know.

"Sa-rah!" They heard him call as he hopped down the hallway and Nessie succumbed to her giggling fit. "I told them! And you're in - big - trouble!"

"Why - " Nessie asked through her laughter, gasping for breath. "Why did you let him do that? You know that's what he wanted."

Jacob chuckled and watched as Nessie slowly brought herself back to calm, one giggle at a time. She sat up and pushed her beautiful hair out of her face, still chuckling a little bit. He pulled at the grey tights she was wearing, letting them snap back against her leg.

"I felt bad for the kid," he admitted, not even bothering to hold back his grin. "And he was helping us out. Why not throw him a bone?"

"I don't think that's very good for fostering sibling relations," Nessie returned, pushing his fingers away when he plucked at her tights again. There was a small tussle between their hands and Jacob won out, pulling them and letting them snap back one more time, grinning. "Pitting them against one another."

"And what would you know about sibling relations, Ms. Miracle Child?" He asked, to which Nessie rolled her eyes. "Tattling is good for parents. Trust me, you do not want them to start working together."

"You little rat! You little flea!"

Nessie sighed, but she was smiling while she did it. "And here she comes now . . . "

Jacob sat up and both he and Nessie put on their most serious Momma and Daddy faces as their six-year-old daughter Sarah stomped backwards into the room, still yelling down the hall.

"You little flea on a rat! I hope a cat eats you!"

"Sarah!" Nessie said sharply, while Jacob bit his tongue. His daughter tossed her long brown hair and had the nerve to look shocked, like she hadn't realized she was out of hallway yet, or they couldn't hear her from a mile away. "That's enough."

Sarah opened her mouth and then closed it again. She reached up to play with one of her curls, a trait from her mother Jacob was glad she inherited, and he saw the battered white ipod clutched in her small hand.

After a few seconds in which Sarah didn't do anything but stand and stare at them, Jacob said very seriously, "Come here."

She came, dragging her bare feet on the wooden floor and moving the hand with the ipod in it behind her back, like that would conceal all the evidence of her crime and leave her parents stumped. When she was finally standing in front of them, Nessie held her hand out.

"Ipod," she instructed firmly, and Sarah handed it over.

Jacob took her hand and pulled her into his lap. She crawled up and stuck her face in his chest to avoid meeting his eyes. As big and bad a wolf as she tried to be with her brother, she always reverted into a little puppy when caught red-handed.

"Why did you take Daddy's ipod when you know you aren't supposed to use it?" Nessie asked, and Jacob felt her shrug against his chest.

"Na-uh," he corrected her, prodding her with his shoulder. "Answer your Momma when she asks you a question."

"I don't know . . ."

"Sarah, your Daddy has had this since before _Momma_ was born. It's very old, and if something happens to it, we might not be able to fix it," his wife scolded and Jacob let himself smile when he was sure Sarah couldn't see. He loved watching her parent. "You can listen to Momma's ipod whenever you want, but you know you're not supposed to touch Daddy's."

Sarah stayed silent. She tried to bury her face in Jacob's chest but he made a disapproving noise and she turned her face back towards her mother.

"If something had happened to it, that would have hurt Daddy's feelings very much," she said seriously, and Jacob rolled his eyes. Though it was true he'd be beyond upset if something happened to the ipod, she didn't have to make him out like such a softie. "And you wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"No . . ." She answered with her whole head, which she shook back and forth against her dad's chest. "I just wanted to see what was on it . . . I didn't wanna hurt Daddy's feelings . . . "

Jacob's heart softened. He shot Nessie a look and she rolled her eyes, knowing he was about to cave. He just had a soft spot for his girls. He couldn't stand to see them upset.

"Hey now, the ipod's fine, Daddy's feelings aren't hurt," he consoled, and felt a little better when Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes. He made sure his expression was serious, and it was. "But next time when you're told not to touch something, I don't expect to hear from Masen or anybody else that you're touching it, do you understand?"

Jacob liked their formula. He opened and closed and Nessie did all the filler. She was really good with the lecturing and scolding - he had no idea where she'd gotten in from either, because she'd never been gotten on to a day in her life.

Sarah nodded and wrapped her small arms around Jacob's neck, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, but no more name calling," he warned her, hugging her back. He remembered when Ness was this size, but Sarah was his daughter and he had to be the tough guy. "Masen didn't do anything wrong by telling us you were messing with things you shouldn't . . . even if he didn't have to be so - eager."

"Mmhm." He could tell she didn't think much of that.

She pulled back with a scrunched face, so Jacob scrunched his back. Sarah laughed a little and kissed him, then leaned over to hug her mom, who had begun scrolling through the ipod. "Love you, Momma."

"Love you too, baby," she said, hugging her back and kissing her too. "Even though Daddy's not upset, I want you to go stay in your room until supper for name calling and doing things you knew you weren't supposed to do."

Normally Jake would consider that a little harsh ("Only if it was Sarah," Nessie would point out), but when he thought about something happening to the ipod, he decided he agreed completely. He'd had that thing a long time - as Nessie had said, longer than she'd been alive - and there were a lot of important memories in there.

Sarah hmph'd but ran off to her room anyway. Jacob listened carefully for signs of a pit-stop to Masen's room, but he was glad to hear her go directly to her own bedroom and shut the door. He heard the bedsprings creak as she threw herself onto her mattress, so he brought his attention back to his beautiful wife, who was settling into his chest.

Jacob wrapped his arm around her and let his hand slide down her hip. She was so beautiful. Her thigh rubbed his as she got comfortable, and he ran his lips over her hairline, coaxing her into tilting her head back so he could kiss her. She got the hint and their lips met a second later. Her lips were soft and warm, like they always were. He'd been kissing them for almost eight years, and he wasn't tired of them yet. Nessie pulled away, giving her cute little sigh that never failed to drive him crazy. She met his eyes and came back to kiss his bottom lip, pulling away just as he was wondering if maybe they could order pizza for supper and use that free time for . . . other activities.

"You know, this thing is pretty beat up," Nessie informed him, and Jacob just nodded, leaning in for another kiss. She only gave him one. "Why don't you let me get you a new one? You can still keep this one."

"It feels like cheating," he answered, leaning down to kissing her neck, even though he knew it would make her roll her eyes. She didn't get why the ipod was so important to him - she just tolerated it. "You wouldn't let me get a new wife, would you - even if I kept you around?"

Nessie scoffed and pushed him away from her, but his mouth found its way right back.

"First of all, that is not even cute," she said, her tone serious, but Jacob knew her too well to be fooled into thinking she was really angry. "How about I kiss Embry's cheek at the next bonfire and see who breaks a tree?"

Even though they were joking, just the thought made Jacob hold her tighter. His.

Nessie hummed, pleased that she'd won. "That's what I thought."

"If you were listening to me," Jacob continued, not ready to admit defeat, but Nessie cut him off.

"You don't even listen to it hardly."

"How do you know what I do?"

Nessie just rolled her eyes again. "I sleep on top of you and wash your underwear. I think I'm pretty hip to your schedule, Jake."

Disregarding all other parts of her sentence except the one that brought to mind the thought of Nessie collapsed on top of him in their bed, he answered with, "Yeah, you do."

"It won't even let me make a new playlist - look," she said, demonstrating. Jacob mmm'd in the affirmative and continued his venture across Nessie's neck. He tried to reach for the ipod but she evaded him, lifting it up in the air. Since his eyes were busy with the freckle on her shoulder and the silver hoop hanging from her ear, he didn't let himself get too beat up about it. "There hasn't been a new one made for, like, four years. Look at these: 'Phase Music', 'Dance Music' - like you dance _or_ listen to music when you phase."

"Hey, I dance," Jacob argued, reaching again for the ipod and biting Nessie's shoulder softly when she held it out of his reach again. "With you."

"Yeah, our wedding doesn't count - and it doesn't count if we don't have all our clothes on either - "

Jacob stopped kissing his wife's neck and pulled back so he could see her face.

"I would dance with you," he told her honestly, searching her face. "If you wanted - I didn't know you did."

"If I wanted to dance, I'd let you know." Nessie smiled up at him wolfishly, and he felt better knowing she'd been joking. They did dance, but not to Frank Sinatra, and not - as Nessie pointed out - with most of their clothes on. "I just don't see why you have a playlist for it - there's not even any songs in it."

Jacob sighed and went back to work on Nessie's neck. He was saving his secret weapon for last, hoping he wouldn't have to pull it out. He knew she was trying not to pay him attention, but it was mostly show, because her scent was telling a different story. He decided he'd save the big guns in case she really decided to play hard ball.

"Aw," Nessie said softly, melting into his touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his lips up to tease her jaw. "Jake. 'Nessie's Mix'? You made a playlist for me?"

Jake made a last, slightly desperate grab for the ipod but once again, Nessie was ready. She leaned out of his reach and he saw her open the playlist. Uh-oh.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's so . . ." He watched his wife's eyes narrow and the look on her face go from pleased to confused. Jacob flinched. "Jacob . . . what the hell is this?"

"It's a playlist."

"Thank you, I see that," she said, shooting him a look that she usually reserved for Masen. "But this doesn't look like any kind of playlist you make for your wife! Have you seen this thing? Look at some of these songs!"

She pointed the screen at him but Jacob didn't bother to look. He sat up. "I know what songs are on there - I'm the one that made the list."

"So why's it called Nessie's Mix?" Jacob found himself pulling a Sarah and just staying very still and quiet. Nessie widened her eyes at him, prompting him to answer. "Well?"

Jacob ran quickly over what exactly was the best way to explain this to her without making her mad or left her thinking he was crazy. Especially since she didn't seem to recognize the connection with any of them. Maybe she would if she looked harder, but right now she was probably just shocked that it wasn't the sappy, romantic kind of playlist she had been expecting. But when had he ever been sappy and romantic? When had Nessie?

He was still trying to get the words from his brain to his mouth when Nessie pulled out of his arms. Feeling the jolt in his gut he got every time (thankfully they were extremely few and far between) Nessie was upset with him, he reached out for her, but it was short-lived. His wife only swung herself around, settling her tiny body over his hips. Jacob's hands went to her waist out of habit, holding her tight as she leaned in close.

"Jake," she said, her voice soft, and even though she was being serious, he wanted to smile at how Nessie still wanted to be close to him. "What - the - hell?"

"You really don't know any of the songs?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe all he needed to do was jog her memory.

"Sure, I know them, but why are they on a playlist with my name on it? It doesn't make sense," Nessie pressed, and then shot him a look when he smiled. "Our wedding song isn't even on here."

"I don't even remember what song we danced to at our wedding, you realize that, right?"

Nessie huffed, but it was true. All he remembered was holding her close and trying to forget how everyone was watching, how soon they were going to come home and she would be his in every way. They could have been dancing to the Barbie song for all he knew. All he remembered was her.

"So you mean to tell me these songs - _these songs_ - " She waved the ipod at him again and he finally snatched it from her. She scowled and he furrowed his brow right back, but he couldn't hold back a smirk. "Hold some deep meaning about our relationship for you?"

Jacob shrugged at the disbelieving look on her face. "Yeah."

"Well," Nessie got up, quickly, before he could stop her. He had half a mind to throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to the bedroom, but she was being very uncooperative today, and Jacob knew she wasn't about to let this playlist thing rest. If he knew Nessie at all, he knew that. "You can come tell me about them while I cook supper - but I warn you, if the stories aren't good, you're going on a full love embargo."

"Oh, they're good." Jacob wrapped her in his arms from behind as they made their way to the kitchen. He couldn't help but chuckle at her bluff. "And don't make threats you don't plan to keep."

Jacob swatted her ass for good measure before collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. Nessie stuck her tongue out at him. She pulled some meat out of freezer and stuck it in the microwave, before setting it to defrost for fifteen minutes.

Jacob appraised her as she lifted herself up onto the counter and swung her legs. He loved when she did that. It reminded him of when they first started their relationship, when everything was new. He wouldn't trade now for then, but Jacob didn't want to forget a thing about them. That's what the playlist was for.

Sighing, he lifted the ipod off the table and looked at the first song. He'd better get started.

He glanced back up at his wife, pink toenails and grey tights and a white t-shirt, sitting on their kitchen counter with her wild curly hair all around her shoulders, looking like everything he'd ever wanted. Her hands braced on the counter, she was leaning towards him. She was so beautiful, it was distracting.

Nessie was staring him down with a challenge in her eyes, biting on her perfect bottom lip, one eyebrow raised. She smirked at him and he loved her more than he ever had.

"I'm waiting."


	2. Good Good

_**A/N: **_I must be on a roll or something! But no, really, more than 60% of this has been written for forever, I just finished it up. I wasn't completely sure how I was going to do this, but I think I've figured it out. It's going to be a series of vignettes. I originally thought I might switch back to "present" Jake and Nessie at the end of each chapter, but I don't think I will. Each chapter will be a stand alone, with its own song.

Be sure to check out my other J/N story _**Kismet**_, which was recently updated.

Oh, and I now have a tumblr! So you can ask me any fic related questions, and I'm also doing character questions. Meaning you can ask a question to any of my Jakes or Nessies, and they will answer you "themselves." Just make sure you specify which Jake or Nessie (from which story) you want to answer!

You can find the link here:**_ http:/independenceindividuality(dot)tumblr(dot)com/_**

_**Dislcaimer:**_ I don't own these characters or the song Good Good by Ashanti, although I do like it very much. I'm sorry my disclaimers have become so boring.

* * *

><p>Good Good<p>

* * *

><p><em>when my man leave the house,<br>__i know he's comin' right back  
><em>_i got that good good,  
><em>_i got that good good_

_- ashanti, good good _

|...+...|

"Baby? Baby, you here?"

A day at work had never been as long as Jacob's first day back on the job after his and Nessie's honeymoon. During the planning, Nessie's only stipulation on where they went was "sun, lots of it" and his was "distance, lots of it," and so they'd spent three glorious weeks on the beaches of Hawaii.

Three weeks with Nessie in a secluded bungalow, with their very own stretch of beach, where he could ogle his new wife and her tiny bikinis away from prying eyes. Three weeks of learning how to be together, three weeks spent wrapped around each other - between the sheets, in the water, and on the sand. Jacob had been almost scared to come home, afraid he'd wake up and find out it had all been one long, magnificent dream.

But real life couldn't be put off forever - unless he wanted to leech off the Cullens, but that was never an option - and so last night at about three in the morning, he and Nessie stumbled tiredly into his house for the first time as husband and wife. They collapsed on the bed without even undressing and Jacob barely had time to pull Nessie against him before he was asleep.

Nessie clung to him when he tried to get up the next morning for work, and Jacob was lucky he escaped before she'd woken up too much, because he'd learned in Hawaii that she could be very persuasive. It wasn't that he wanted to go - there was nothing he wanted to do more than fall back into bed and fall back into her - but he'd been away from the garage for almost a month now and he was nervous about how much was left.

To his surprise, everything had been well-taken care of (thanks to Leah stopping in occasionally to kick ass and take names), but they were short-handed and Jacob ended up having to stay all day anyway. It had been torture. It seemed the one thing they never told you about sex was that once you got it, you needed it all the time - now Nessie was his to have, and he had to be away from her most of the day every day. He tried to tune engines and his mind saw Nessie's fingers tugging on the delicate strings holding her bikini bottoms together - he tried to replace spark plugs and he saw her coming up out of the water, her beautiful red curls weighed down and darker than usual, clinging to her body. He nearly dropped a sedan on Seth's head when he thought about her laid out on the wooden floor of their bungalow, covered in whipped cream.

And Nessie definitely missed him too. She'd texted him no less than ten times in six hours. Their newfound closeness showed through in her messages:

_Going shopping - there's nothing in your house. lol._

_Bought whipped cream. ;)_

_Saw Emily at the checkout. She says I look different. :) _

_I miss you. When are you coming home?_

_What do you want for supper?_

_Think it's warm enough to swim?_

_I'm digging through your picture albums. Mwahah._

_I have too much energy and since you aren't here, I don't know what to do with it! ;)_

_Going running!_

And that wasn't counting the messages replying to something he'd said to her. Not that Jacob minded a bit - though a few of them didn't exactly help his concentration, and one may or may not have been responsible for Seth nearly getting his head crushed.

Jacob was tired and he was sweaty, but now he was home, and if Nessie wasn't back from her run yet, he was jogging right out the door to go get her. He stopped in the hallway and breathed in deep, trying to catch her scent; it was there, but he wasn't sure how old it was. The strongest smell was the pan of lasagna sitting on the stove. It was a sign of how much he'd missed Nessie that he ignored it to walk down the hall. After another two steps, he realized the shower was on.

Jacob couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face - Nessie in the shower in his house. Their house. That was new. Not something he'd have a hard time getting used to.

He stepped out of his work boots and stripped off his nasty shirt on his way down the hall, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry room. As he got closer, Jake realized he could distinguish Nessie's voice from the sound of water running, but he couldn't quite make it out. He crept another two steps, trying to be as stealthy as possible so she wouldn't hear him, and her voice became clearer.

She was singing.

" . . . I know he's comin' right back . . . "

Jacob's smile immediately became a full blown grin. She was belting it out too. Oh, he couldn't miss this.

He used what Nessie called his "super-wolfy skills" to get to the bathroom door without detection, thankful she'd left it partially open. He quietly toed off his boots outside the door, just to be on the safe side. There was one particular moment that would have been great to have on film, where Jacob stretched his body up in an attempt to make himself thinner but had to duck his head at the same time, to try to fit through the half-open door. He managed it without knocking the door or making any noise, but he was still sure it looked pretty funny.

Now all he had to do was stand still and hope the steam covered his scent.

" . . . when my man leave the house, I know he's comin' right back - "

Looks like it did. The shower kept running, and Nessie kept singing, without missing a beat.

" - I got that good good, I got that good good!"

The right thing to do - and the one most likely get him lucky - would be to announce his presence and hope Nessie wanted him to join her, but Jacob couldn't bring himself to do it. He just rested his weight against the sink, grinning from ear to ear, and listened as she continued to sing her heart out, completely unaware of his presence.

"- I put it on him right, I do it every night - "

Jacob licked his lips as his eyes zoned in on Nessie's silhouette in the shower curtain, and he suddenly wished it was less opaque. He shifted his stance as he watched the shadow-Nessie swish her hips back and forth.

" . . . so let your man be the man when he in public . . . "

Nessie's silhouette turned to face the back of the shower as she continued to sing. He could see the red of her hair, long down her back, through the curtain and the steam. She brought her hands up to her hair, then ran them back down her body, hips still twitching to the beat. Jacob tried swallowing, but his throat was dry.

" . . . no matter how much he may try to act, he know just where it's at . . . "

Jacob couldn't help but imagine how the scene looked from the other side of the shower curtain. Water and soap cascading over Nessie's taut body, as she danced around in his small shower. If he were in there with her, she'd have even less room to move around . . . she'd practically be right up against him . . . was it too late to join her?

"I got that good good!" Nessie gave a particularly vibrant shake of her hips, and Jacob started to pull his shirt off. As soon as it was halfway clear of his head, however, the water shut off. Jacob managed to get it off just in time to see the curtain being pulled back. "I got that good g - _oh my God_!"

Jacob found himself in a _bit_ of a conundrum.

He'd obviously startled his wife, judging by the rapid tha-thump tha-thump of her heart, and she was not very happy about it. Despite the way she dove for the towel on the toilet, she seemed more embarrassed about being caught singing than being caught naked. Then there was the nakedness issue. Not a stitch of clothing on her, and she looked just like Jacob had been imagining as he'd watched her. The raggedy towel of his she was trying to pull around herself didn't cover much, and for once, he was grateful he didn't have nicer things.

His wife beautiful and wet and _naked_, but she didn't appear to be very happy with him. Those three things were very wonderful when Nessie was happy, which was usually, but now that she might be upset with him, he had a feeling they might be held against him. And not in a good way.

"_Jesus_, how - how long have you been there?"

Jacob could lie to help his case, but he could never lie to Nessie. She'd never lied to him.

"Few minutes," he admitted, feeling a little ashamed. Jacob couldn't help but smile a little though. He was pretty sure he could get out of this. "You were just too damn cute. And I haven't seen you sing in the shower before. I'm sorry for scaring you, baby."

Jacob watched Nessie watch him with her careful eyes. Almost two feet shorter than him, wrapped up in a towel that barely covered half of her, and still standing in the shower, and she was still far more intimidating than anyone in her situation had the right to be. But that was probably just because he loved her.

Nessie looked at him for a long second, then she raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Jacob Black, you were trying to sneak up on me," she accused, but not harshly. Jacob guessed she might have been smiling if the situation were different.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted, getting distracted for a second by a few drops of water making their way down Nessie's shoulder. He brought his eyes back up to meet his wife's. "Just wanted to see the show."

"The show, huh?" Nessie was standing, as she was apt to do, with all her weight on one leg. With the towel she was using, this left the entire other leg and most of her hip completely bare. Jacob was having a very, very hard time paying attention. "You wanted a show?"

Jacob's eyes were doing an acrobatic act, swinging back and forth between Nessie's hip and her eyes, that were still watching him, arms crossed. He swallowed, and nodded.

Nessie's towel hit Jacob's feet and his face broke out into a wolfish grin. The curtain closed and the water came back on.

"Then come get a better seat."

It would be fair to say that Jacob didn't need much convincing, and a second later, he was right where he wanted to end up to begin with. In the shower with his wife, _and_ he got to hear her sing.

Jacob let his eyes run over his new wife's naked body as she backed up into the water, letting it run over her still-wet form. Nessie's hand on his stomach beckoned him forward to join her under the spray. He reached down and held her waist in his hands, pulling her up slightly so he could lean down to kiss her soft neck.

Nessie moaned in his hear, a sweet sound, gripping her fingers in his wet hair. Jacob groaned himself when he felt her small tongue come out to flick his earlobe. Her breath rushed past his ear and it made him shudder. Even when he was pressed up against her naked body, her breath could make him shudder.

"I got that good, good," she sang softly, whining a little in surprise when Jacob gave her a love bite. She gripped his hair tighter. "I got that good, good."

Jacob groaned and chuckled and the same time, pulling himself away from his wife's neck to reach her mouth.

"You sure do, baby," he said, and caught her lips in a hot kiss that made Nessie gasp and lift one dangling leg up to wrap around Jacob's thigh. She laughed and kissed him back in a way only Nessie could, until he was groaning like her. "You sure as hell do."


End file.
